


Masks we wear

by InLust



Series: We all start somewhere [2]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, M/M, Matchmaking, Modern AU, holiday party, tragic backstories
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 07:21:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5407934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InLust/pseuds/InLust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern AU. Now that Margaery knows what happened during their time in uni, Sansa doesn’t understand how she can still give her those loving looks when they’re not even together. On top of that, what do a High Valayrian teacher and a war veteran have in common? Sansa doesn’t know why she wants to play matchmaker for her sister.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Masks we wear

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a sort of continuation of All these years, but on a lighter note. At least, as light all the characters’ backstories can get. This is going to be a two parter because I am a little shit that started this pretty late in the day and there’s just more and more that can be done for this. Anyways, let me know and ENJOY!

It was very rare that Sansa let her mind wander during the day. She had always been in more control since the incident. She was alert and aware at all times. Every misstep that she took, she understood she had to pay for.

For a little bit of time, she remembers being carefree. Being adventurous. Being happy.  _Those times were all shared with Margaery._

There were times that they shared secret kisses in the library, late dinners in their apartment, and covert dates in town. She missed them. She missed sharing them with Margaery. And most importantly,  _she missed Margaery._

“Please be reminded that at the end of this quarter, students will be turning in evaluations for your classes.”

Sansa glances over at the woman sitting across the table from her. Margaery was always the worst influence on her. As she can see right now, Margaery is staring back at her.

When they had started working together, Margaery’s looks were different. Sansa could see the wide array of emotions that Margaery expressed with the thinning of her lips, darkening of her eyes, furrowing of her brows, and  even smirking at her lips. Sansa knew Margaery.

Margaery was the free, adventurous spirit that had taught Sansa everything she ever wanted to know. Sansa can even see that now. Even if her glances were hardened through the years, Margaery was the type of person that broke down whatever reservations you could have and be the person you needed.

While Margaery used to stare at her with frustration and anger to annoying flirtatiousness, now she stares at Sansa completely differently.

“ _Ms. Tyrell_ , could you repeat when students will be turning their evaluations in?” Mr. Seaworth’s voice catches both of their attentions.

Margaery looks at him with an award winning smile. “By the end of the quarter, of course.” She gives him a smug smile as he continues.

Stannis rolls his eyes at her but doesn’t say anything else.

Margaery glances at Sansa once more before quirking her eyebrows.

Sansa blushes. It is an involuntary reaction but how could she not? Things are different now. Margaery knows what happened with Professor Bolton. She knows about Catelyn.  _How can she still look at me as if she’s so in love?_

A chair suddenly scrapes against the ground loudly and they all watch as Stannis stands up.

He clears his throat, stiff as ever and grimaces as he says, “Do not forget that the Holiday Party will be held at my home this weekend and you are all more than welcome to bring a plus one.” After a raised eyebrow from Seaworth, he grumbles, “I look forward to seeing you there.”

With that the meeting ends. Everyone starts to get up and luckily, they still have time before the students are in homeroom.

Sansa tries not to think about the Holiday Party. Last year, she showed up on her own while Margaery showed up with a beautiful model. She would’ve been lying if she said she was over Margaery.

She debates if she should even go this year.

“I wonder who Margaery will be bringing this year,” Daenerys asks as she closes her notebook next to Sansa.

Sansa tries to ignore the tug at her heart. “I am not sure I am the right person to ask,” she mutters as she swings her bag onto her shoulder.

“Oh, I was just musing,” the High Valaryian teacher jests as she falls instep with Sansa. “She just finds the most fascinating and beautiful people. It’s hard to compete with that if you show up alone.”

Sansa nods in agreement. It is hard to compete with anyone in Margaery’s league. Sansa wasn’t even part of it anymore. “What about you, Daenerys? Have anyone in mind to bring this year?” she diverts.

“Sadly, no. Haven’t I told you? I am doomed to a life of a spinster.” With that, the two of them giggle.

“You’re being ridiculous,” Sansa insists playfully.

The teacher standing next to her was beautiful with her beautiful Targaryen silver hair and violet eyes. For someone with so much experience and knowledge, Daenerys still looked youthful and spirited.

“What sort of person do you like?”

Daenerys purses her lips. “I’m not sure really. My husband was a one of a kind man,” there’s a wistfulness in her voice as she speaks but holds herself back. “It would be hard to think what sort of strong spirited person could compete with that.”

“Who knows? People may surprise you,” Sansa says with a hopeful shrug.

“ _We are only human, and the gods have fashioned us for love. That is our great glory, and our great tragedy_ ,” the Valaryian teacher teases with her quote.

Even though, the silver haired woman draws her guards back up she doesn’t shut people out. There is a distant sadness that Sansa recognizes but doesn’t comment on. Sansa understands tragic backstories better than Daenerys realizes. Then again, maybe they both see that in each other and it makes their companionship simple.

“ _Ah, Daenerys_!” a voice calls from behind them.

The two women turn to see Margaery walking quickly their way. Sansa considers continue walking but doesn’t.

“Sorry to stop you,” Margaery says as she catches up to them. She tucks her thick textbooks under one arm.

Sansa tries not to stare at Margaery and her simple white blouse that’s tucked into her tight fitting tan pants that shows off her figure.  _This is childish._

“How can I help you Margaery?”

“My class is going to be moving towards the  _Age of Dragons_ next semester, I was wondering if I could ask for a consultation on the curriculum?” Margaery asks quickly, her eyes trained on the Targaryen.

“Of course,” Daenerys says with a friendly smile. “There are certain texts that I’ve learned are incorrect concerning my ancestors. I am actually in the middle of a new translation of a document found in the early formation of the Seven Kingdoms.”

“That’s perfect,” Margaery returns with enthusiasm,  “I will send you an email later today to set up a time?”

Daenerys nods in agreement before looking at the watch at her wrist. “Sorry, I just have a few more things to prepare for class. I will see you two later?”

Sansa notices Margaery’s expression change. It goes from enthusiastic to unsure as they say their goodbyes. A little foresight might have done some good considering now Margaery and Sansa were awkwardly standing in the hall together.

“I should get to class,” Sansa says quickly. She doesn’t know why she is nervous. Maybe she doesn’t want to see that look on Margaery’s face. She doesn’t know what to make of it.

Sansa begins walking. After a moment, she hears the recognizable footsteps following her. With a quick step, Margaery catches up to her and Sansa shoots her a glare.

There is a small smile on Margaery’s face. “Our classrooms are across from one another,” she reminds with a smug look on her face.

Sansa doesn’t know how Margaery could be so cavalier about all of this. They haven’t talked since the day at the supermarket. Yet, here Margaery is casually walking with her to class. It was if she didn’t know what happened to Sansa and was being her usual, irritating, flirtatious self.

“Sansa,” Margaery suddenly says softly. “I was wondering, if you’re up for it of course, if you’d like to--” Sansa feels her heart start to race “--join me for lunch today.”

Sansa breathes out with relief. She doesn’t know why she thought that Margaery would do something like ask her to Mr. Baratheon’s Holiday Party. Then again, she’s not even sure that she can stomach spending anytime with Margaery at all.

She desperately wants to say  _yes_ because Margaery is staring at her with hopeful eyes. For the first time, Sansa sees the exhaustion in her gentle brown eyes. Her heart tugs. She wants to reach out and brush her cheeks but she doesn’t.

“I--”  _Say yes for crying out loud!_  “I think--” Sansa stutters as her heart screams for her to say yes. “I  _can’t_ …”

“Oh.” Margaery’s eyes glaze over and Sansa knows that look. That’s the look Margaery has every time she slips into a mask. “That’s alright. You probably have a lot more papers to grade.”

Sansa feels her heart break because Margaery doesn’t look upset, she just looks distant. “Maybe another time,” Sansa allows herself to say, even hopeful of herself, “soon?”

Margaery smirks but it doesn’t reach her eyes. “Soon,” she says quickly before turning to go into her classroom.

Sansa doesn’t get to say goodbye as she watches Margaery go across the hall and hears her cheerfully tease, “Alright you lot, what trouble are you getting into?!”

_Soon_ , Sansa mentally coaches herself.  _Soon_.

\---------------------

“So, what you’re telling me is that you’ve failed?”

_Thump. Thump. Thwack._

Sansa glares from her spot on the ground. “I did not fail. I just--there are a lot of  _things_ to take into consideration,” she argues.

_Thumpthumpthump. Thud!_

Sansa yelps in surprise as training dummy hits the floor.

Arya growls. “Stupid thing…,” she mutters as she moves to pick it up. As soon as it stands upright, she starts hitting it again. “Sansa, what I hear are excuses.”

She’s been picking at her nails for a bit now as Arya continues her training. You’d think for someone who used to be so compact, she’d be weaker but Arya’s training with the Braavosi army has given her strength that Sansa didn’t even know she could produce.

“It’s not easy,” Sansa continues with her case.

Arya lets out a loud sigh. “Why not? She is still in love with you. You’re still in love with her. She wants to spend time with you. It’s pretty clear what the solution is.”

“I have Catelyn,” Sansa reasons.

“What about Kitten?” Arya places her hands on her hips.

“She’s just a child, I don’t know if I can expose her to someone new.” It was a legitimate concern, for the longest time it had just been Sansa and Catelyn. Arya had been a new addition since her tour with the Braavosi army had ended two years prior.

“She likes Margaery, you saw her she’s all smitten,” the younger Stark adds. She starts taking off her gloves and throwing them on the weight rack. “From what I can see  _clearly:_  like mother like daughter.”

Sansa reddens at this.

After Margaery had rushed out of the supermarket, Catelyn of course was immediately concerned.  _“What’s wrong with the pretty lady? Mum don’t let her be sad.”_  Her daughter had even asked after her when they got home later that night.

Arya takes her place next to Sansa. “Using your daughter as an excuse is not going to work forever. And you knew coming back to King’s Landing that Margaery was inevitably going to find out.”

Sansa sighs at this. It’s not like she didn’t know. It’s just a lot to consider. It wasn’t just her life anymore. She had Catelyn to care about. She had a  _family_ and  _responsibilities_.

Margaery was part of her life before all of this. Margaery was just hers. And now, she didn’t even know what they were.

_Sansa---shit. Gods. You’re so---I love you. I never stopped. We would’ve gotten through it._

Sansa lets the back of her head hit the wall as she groans inwardly. “I didn’t think this far ahead.”

“Of course you didn’t, but that doesn’t mean you can’t  _fix_ it.” Arya picks up the water bottle and takes a drink out of it.

The tone of her sister’s voice drops and Sansa looks over curiously. She stares as Arya finishes her drink and sets the bottle down. Her eyes are fixed across the room and Sansa almost sees her father in her younger sister.

They don’t talk about it  _ever_. They don’t talk about Arya’s time across the Narrow Sea. Ever since she’s been back she is still Arya, the playful, annoying younger sibling without a clue of life, but like Sansa, there was steel in her heart. The war ended and Arya came back with her duffle over her shoulder and a smile on her face. Sometimes Arya starts a story but never quite finishes with her eyes staring off in the distance. Sansa wonders if her sister misses it.

“If there’s one thing I’ve learned is that: ‘ _we are only human, and the gods have fashioned us for love. That is our great glory, and our great tragedy_ ,’” Arya smiles playfully before adding, “But what do I know? I would die a spinster sooner than find a love you’ve already found.”

Sansa’s mind halts. A wave of a deja vu hits her. “Since when do you study  _High Valaryian_?” she asks quickly remember the words.

Arya smiles knowingly but doesn’t answer. “Come on then what’re you going to do about your girlfriend?”

Sansa gasps and stands up. “She isn’t my  _girlfriend_ , Arya!” Before stomping out of the room.

Sansa does keep in mind the distance look and sad smile and remembers the silver haired teacher with the similar guard to her spirit. She is surprised that Arya is almost a mirror image.

\---------------------

Margaery is reading through  _The War of the Seven Kingdoms_ with her ankles crossed on the table when there is a loud slam that shakes her. “Lord!” she yells, completely startled at the sound.

She looks up to find Sansa standing before her with a stern look on her face and palms on the table.

“I need to speak with you,” Sansa says quickly.

Margaery looks around in confusion and everyone’s eyes are on them. It’s not a secret that Sansa and Margaery have fought before. Usually it was during class when they’d send students back and forth with petulant messages.

Now, it is Margaery’s lunch break and she is trying to accumulate more notes on the Seven Kingdoms. She can’t do that when all the teacher in the breakroom are afraid the two will be starting a fist fight and Sansa is standing before her looking  _concerned_?

Margaery quickly stands and grabs Sansa by the elbow.

“Where are we going?” Sansa suddenly asks in confusion as she follows Margaery out of the teacher’s lounge.

The history teacher sighs as she turn into an empty classroom. She shuts the door and locks it. “What’s going on? Are you okay?” Margaery asks quickly with concern.

Sansa looks at her in confusion. “Why did you just pull me out of the teacher’s lounge?” She crosses her arms.

Margaery looks back in confusion. “You were the one that was about to start a scene,” she retorts as she puts her book down on the desk. “Did you not see everyone staring at us?”

She watches as a blush blooms across Sansa’s pale cheeks. Margaery scoffs a laugh and scratches the back of her neck. “So what is it? What did you need to speak about?” she asks again.

Sansa doesn’t answer right away. Margaery doesn’t know whether to make heads or tails of it. She had given Sansa her distance and time and now she is being pulled into a conversation, she pretends she’s ready for. Part of her hopes it’s about them and part of her hopes it’s absolutely nothing.

“Oh god, I am  _so_ sorry,” Sansa immediately apologizes. Her hands fall in front of her, clasped and wringing each finger nervously. “I just wanted to ask you something.” Margaery looks at her curiously as she holds her breath. “How well do you know Daenerys?”

There is genuine confusion that sweeps across Margaery as she processes the question. “Daenerys?”

“Yes.”

Margaery furrows her brow and steps closer to Sansa. She doesn’t know why but something flickers in her chest that makes a heat flare through her body. “As well as anyone else, what do you want to know?” she asks diplomatically.  _Was Sansa interested in Daenerys?_  She tries to stomp out the flame inside of her quickly. She has no basis for  _whatever_ she is feeling.

Sansa squares her chest and smiles brightly at Margaery. She steps into Margaery’s space. “Yesterday,” she begins to whisper with excitement, “Daenerys was saying that she didn’t have anyone to bring to Stannis’ Holiday Party, but I had a thought.”

It was hard to concentrate when Sansa was so close. Sansa always got close when she was excited about something she’d figure out. She would always bow her head just a little bit so that she would be closer to Margaery’s face.

It bothers Margaery to no end because she’s deeply affected by this. Sansa’s shining blue eyes are staring at her with a joy she hadn’t seen in years. Her breath was warm against her cheeks and all Margaery wanted to do was close the distance.

“What’s the thought?” Margaery asks, her throat drying quickly. She’s completely distracted from the flame she’s stamping out in her chest with a new one that heats her core.

“This might sound outrageous, but what if  _Arya_ would be a good match?” Sansa breathes out quickly. She searches Margaery’s eyes for her input.

Margaery blinks a few times. “Arya?  _Your sister_ , Arya?” she asks as she tilts her head up. “Don’t you think that Daenerys is a little too... _refined_ for Arya’s taste?”

Sansa brightly smiles at her and grabs onto Margaery’s hands. “That’s where you come in. You’ve always been good at reading people, I want your input.”

Margaery unconsciously holds Sansa’s warm hands in hers. “And when would I provide this input? Mind you, it’s been 8 years since I’ve met Arya, let alone speak to you. How would I be a good judge?”

Sansa shuts her mouth quickly and looks down between them. The guilt is evident in her face. But she shakes her head and says, “Because you still know me.”

In a way, Margaery doesn’t know Sansa. She doesn’t know Sansa at all. Sansa has this whole other life with a child that Margaery was never privy to. She wants to say that she knows nothing but bites her tongue. What she does know is that she’d do  _anything_ for Sansa.


End file.
